The goal of this research is to produce ceramic-elastomer composites having the advantages of the ceramic phase without the unpredictable strength and characteristic brittleness of such materials. The incorporated elastomer will act as an energy sink, removing the energy necessary to continue crack propagation, thus reducing the likelihood of fracture. The composites will be formed both by impregnating the host ceramic matrix with monomer and polymerizing and crosslinking, in situ, using gamma radiation, and by loading polymer solutions directly into the ceramic matrix. The major applications of the new composites will be as biomaterials which should prove useful for construction of implant devices such as hips, knees, shoulders and finger joints. Further, the suggested capability of ceramics for percutaneous implant may make possible the direct skeletal attachment of protheses. During the period of this initial grant, simple mechanical and biological tests will be performed to evaluate properties of the composites.